Midorikawa Nao
Midorikawa Nao is a main Cure of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. Nao is the tomboyish girl of the team. Nao has a strong sense of justice and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. She is usually described as "the older sister" and is very popular among others, even the team. Nao likes to play soccer and is even in the school's team. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of wind. Personality Nao is the tomboyish girl of the team. Nao has a strong sense of justice and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. She is usually described as "the older sister" and is very popular among others, even the team. Nao likes to play soccer and is even in the school's team. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Nao is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 long-sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twin tails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwarmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Midorikawa_Nao#Appearance Relationships Family *'Midorikawa Tomoko' - Nao's mother. *'Midorikawa Genji' - Nao's father. *'Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, Kouta, Yui' - Nao's siblings Friends Cure March is Nao's Pretty Cure altere ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure March has the power of wind, which grants her the ability to run at super high speed. Her speed shows when she is attacking, making gust around her punches. Her basic attack is Stormy Jewel. Attacks *'Stormy Jewel' Transformation "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" - Pretty Cure Smile Charge! is the transformation phrase used by Nao to transform into Cure March. Etymology - Midorikawa comes from meaning "green", an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure March, and meaning "river". Together, Midorikawa means "green river". - The name Nao can be written with different kanji characters and can mean , , , or .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nao_(given_name) In the prequel, it was revealed that her father gave her this name, because he wishes to bring her up to be a straightforward person. Songs Trivia See also *''Midorikawa Nao at Pretty Cure Wiki'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Female